Naruto X Sasuke Pt 1
by PeanutButter100
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are finally a couple. Random stuff starts happening around them! I wonder what happens?
1. Naruto X Sasuke Pt 1

*Naruto and Sasuke are holding hands.*

Sasuke: Where do you want to go on our one month anniversary?

Naruto: Can we go to the ramen shop? I want to try their new special.

Sasuke: Anything for you foxy boy (Sasuke twirls Naruto's hair).

Kakashi: HIAH! There…um…. you two are dating!

Naruto and Sasuke: You didn't know! Where were you the whole time?

Kakashi: Getting high with Master Iruka it was totally awesome.

Naruto and Sasuke: …?

Kakashi: WHAT! It's like you never heard we did that before-you guys are pinheads. (Kakashi walks away)

Sasuke: Did he call us pinheads?

Naruto: Did he say he gets high?

(Naruto and Sasuke look at each other and start running to Master Iruka)

*Naruto and Sasuke are talking to Iruka*

Naruto: Is it true?

Iruka: Is what true?

Sasuke:You getting high with Master Kakashi?

Iruka: ….I told kakashi not to say anything! (Iruka slams his desk)

*Naruto and Sasuke flinch*

Sasuke : Okay this is weird; who else changed in our village?

Iruka: *Falls asleep on desk*

Sasuke: I guess he's high, let's go see everyone else?

Naruto: Okay let's go!

*Naruto and Sasuke walk hand in hand to the middle of the village*

Sasuke: Hey there's Sakura and Ino. I wonder if they still like me?

Naruto: Of course they still like you it's Sakura and Ino.

Sasuke: Hey Sakura, Ino?

Sakura: Hey Sasuke, hey Naruto.

Ino:How are you peeps, Sakura go get me some chips?

Sakura: Oh… okay. (Runs to store)

Sasuke: I thought you didn't like each other?

Ino: No we don't, Sakura's just my bitch.

Naruto: Oh cool I want one! Sasuke can you get me a Sakura bitch?

Sasuke: UMM… Naruto I don't think they sell them.

Naruto: What! but they have to- then why do they have them in the store's window over there? (Naruto points to window)

Sasuke: (Looks at window) WHAT! What else changed since we started dating?

Ino: Apparently everyone- I think, well I have to go see what sakura's doing, bye. (Walks to the store)

Naruto:Please please! Sasuke can I get one?

Sasuke: Oh alright.

Naruto: Yippee! I get a Sakura bitch.

*They walk into the store and see Gaara*

Sasuke: Oh hey Gaara?

Gaara: Hola?

Sasuke: What! What are you saying?

Gaara: (Laughs) Stupido! (Walks away)

Naruto: I didn't know Gaara can speak Spanish, who else changed?

Sasuke: That's what I'm afraid of.

*Sasuke and Naruto purchased the sakura bitch and walked home*

Sasuke: How do you operate this thing? (Struggles with robot)

Naruto: I don't know but there are directions in this box.

*Naruto hands Sasuke directions and they finally get robot to work*

Sakura: Hi Naruto and Sasuke?

Naruto: Hey cool it's programmed to know are names.

Sasuke: Come on let's go to bed?

Naruto: What but we just got it to work!

Sasuke: Well I want to show you some new moves I learned. (He hugs Naruto and gropes him)

Naruto: sa-sasuke I don't think we should do this with the robot standing there.

*They both look at the robot*

Naruto: That thing is just staring at us!

Sasuke: Just ignore it, come on.

*Naruto and Sasuke go upstairs to their room and start making out*

Naruto:(PANTS) Sa- Sasuke I really don't think-

Sasuke: Shh… don't worry about it….

*Sasuke starts taking his and Naruto's clothes off*

Naruto:(GROANS) Sasuke!

*Sasuke starts pulling Naruto's legs apart and gets in between them*

Naruto:(WHIMPERS) Sa-Sasuke the robot….

Sasuke: What the hell, what does the robot have to do with-

*Naruto points behind Sasuke, he turns around and sees the robot*

Sasuke: What the-

Sakura: OH!

Naruto: Let me up-this is embarrassing.

*Sasuke let's Naruto up; they both run into the bathroom*

Sasuke: What is that things problem?

Naruto: We have to kill it, its seen enough.

Sasuke: Naruto how in the world are YOU going to kill a ROBOT!

Naruto: WE STAB IT TO DEATH!

*Sasuke goes out the bathroom and confronts the robot (still naked)*

Sasuke: Why are you spying on us? Don't you know the word "PRIVACY"?

Sakura: UH…UH…no.

Naruto: Sasuke dont-

Sakura: I'm the real sakura your friend.

Sasuke: How am I supposed to believe that crock of lies, we bought you in the store for crying out loud.

Sakura: I am the real me they used me for the program they created.

Naruto: She's telling the truth sasuke.

Sasuke: How is she-

Sakura: OOH… sasuke you look good like that.

*Sasuke looks down and grabs a pillow*

Sasuke: (BLUSHING)

Naruto: (LAUGHS)

Sakura: So will you help me?

*Naruto and Sasuke look at each other*

Naruto: YES! (Looks at Sasuke)

Sasuke: (SIGHS) we'll try.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Naruto X Sasuke Pt 2

**Ok well where we left off was Sakura asking Naruto and Sasuke to help her ban the "Sakura Bitch" from being produced. Yes! Kakashi is still high with Master Iruka. (What else is new)**

**Sakura**: So you'll help me?

**Sasuke and Naruto**: Yes! Tell us what to do?

**Sakura**: Okay we have to go in disguise before we do anything.

**Sasuke**: EH!

**Naruto**: A disguise what for?

**Sakura**: To get pass the company of course we got to steal that chip there using to create them once we do that we can stop all this retardedness.

**Sasuke**: Ok?! But what disguise are we looking at?

**Sakura**: Oh don't worry its just what they wear you nut.

**Naruto**: Sounds easy enough, ready sasuke?

**Sasuke**: Ready!

***Sasuke grabs Naruto's hand and they both follow Sakura out the door***

**Were back with Master Iruka and Kakashi sensei I wonder what they're up to?**

**Kakashi**: So….what are we doing now Iruka?

**Iruka**: What do you mean?

**Kakashi**: Our fans are watching us from a distance they need to know what we're doing with pot and booze!

**Iruka**: Oh! Oh! *instantly drops beer bottle and starts snoring*

**Kakashi**: Aw what the hell!

**Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are in disguise and at the headquarters of the main company they easily get in and are blended with the rest of the workers.**

**Sakura**: Okay we made it now we got to go to the main floor with the main guys.

**Sasuke**: Main guys?

**Naruto**: Main floor?

**Sakura**: Yeah, the main floor is through that door up those stairs and the main guys are treacherous and powerful…

**Meanwhile on the main floor…**

**Itachi**: OMG! You guys I just got a brand new fleece sweater!

**Deidara**: You got to be kidding me.

**Itachi**: You're just jealous because I'm going to look sexy as hell bitches!

**Pain**: Itachi knock it off!

**Konan**: Yes please do I have a terrible headache.

**Sasori**: Ugh! When are we getting these next shipments out ya'll?

**Hidan**: Jashin will punish you all if you don't shut up! I'm trying to sleep!

**Itachi**: Shut up Hidan! You and Jashin don't scare me hahahahahaha!

**Hidan**: I'll rip your damn sweater if you don't shut your freaking mouth!

***Itachi shuts up***

**Sasori**: Ok Pain when do you want us to ship the next product?

**Pain**: As soon as the workers are done with their jobs…..*Pain smiles evilly*

**Now back with Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto…..**

**Sakura**: Ok here's the plan…

**Sakura goes over the plan with Naruto and Sasuke they both agree on the idea, Sasuke grins and Naruto (eating Ramen) gave a thumbs up.**

**Sasuke**: It just might work.

**Naruto**: Yes, Genius!

**Sakura**: Ok then get in position.

***Sasuke and Naruto start holding hands and walked among the workers***

**Sasuke**: OH! Foxy boy I love you!

**Naruto**: OH! Sasu-sweetie, I love you to!

***The workers look aghast at what they see***

**Sakura**: Ok guys give them the kissy face.

***Sasuke and Naruto start making out in front of the opened-mouth workers***

**Worker 1**: OMG! I didn't know they were gay!

**Worker 2**: *Nose sprays blood*

**Worker 3**: Let's go tell everybody!

***All the workers run out of the room***

**Sakura**: It worked!

**Sasuke**: Well you knew that right?

**Sakura**: Nope!

**Naruto**: Well it did thanks to you Sakura.

**Sakura**: Now let's get the chip.

***They all walk into the office on the main floor and they all piled over to the computer***

**Sakura**: Yes! This is it!

**Sasuke**: Now hurry up so we can get out-

**Pain**: I don't think so.

***They all turn around with a shocked face***

**Pain**: You didn't think we'd hear the ruckus out there? Well we did. You're going nowhere…. ***Pain laughs with a wicked grin***

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	3. Naruto X Sasuke Pt 3

**Pain: **You are not leaving!

**Sakura:** You and what army?

**Akatsuki:** Us apparently!

**Sakura:** Uh, point taken.

**Pain: **So you're the defective one aren't you?

**Sakura: **No I'm the real Sakura.

**Sasuke: **Itachi is that you in the fleece sweater?

**Itachi:** Yes my young brother.

**Sasuke:** OMG! I love it! Where'd you get it?

**Itachi:** OH! At this shop-

**Pain:** ENOUGH!

**Itachi:** OOOHH, A big strong voice.

**Hidan:** You guys are all dicks!

**Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi:** WHERE! ***All lick lips***

**Hidan:** OMG! ***Has a baffled look***

**Orochimaru: **I'm here Sasuke give me your sexy body.

**Sasuke:** AGHHHHHHH! It's Marilyn Manson!

**Pain:** EVERYBODY RUN!

***Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke get away they make it back to their village unscathed***

**Sakura: **Thank you, both of you.

**Sasuke:** No problem.

**Naruto:** Anytime.

**Sakura:** You know that was the weirdest distraction I have ever seen in my life.

**Sasuke and Naruto:** Agreed.

***Sakura parts ways with them and Naruto and Sasuke go back to their room***

**Naruto: **Well where were we.

**Sasuke:** Right about here.

***Sasuke takes Naruto's shirt off kissing him passionately. Sasuke starts kissing Naruto's chest slathering him with wet kisses.** **Naruto pulls Sasuke's hair intensely, while Sasuke straddles Naruto. Sasuke takes his clothes off while Naruto does the same. They both start kissing with much force. Sasuke is on top of Naruto stroking him.***

**Sasuke *Breathless*:** Do you like that? 

**Naruto: **Y-Yes. I love you Sasuke!

***There's a knock at the door and the two boys groan with aggravation***

**Sasuke: **Who the hell is that?!

**Naruto:** Whoever it is I'm going to kill them.

***They both get dressed, still aroused, and go to their front door together. Sasuke opens the door and sees the Akatsuki***

**Pain: **Hello boys.

**Sasuke**: OMG! Not again!

**Pain**: Oh yes again Mwahahahahahahaha!

***Naruto and Sasuke look at each other with a weird look***

**Naruto: **Come on! I want to have sex with my boyfriend.

**Sasuke**: I know right. ***Kisses Naruto***

**Pain:** Well to bad I came and interrupted your game of anal rodeo.

**Sasuke**: What the F*ck?

**Naruto**: O.O

**Pain kidnaps both Naruto and Sasuke. Meanwhile, they both still have boners and not able to arouse each other with them…again! **

**Sasuke:** Well this sucks.

**Naruto**: Ugh! We got kidnapped again!

**Sasuke**: Again? I only know of this time.

**Naruto**: Umm

**Sasuke**: What?

**Naruto**: Barney kidnapped us and raped us.

**Sasuke**: O.O

**Naruto**: …..

**Sasuke**: What did he do to me?

**Naruto**: *Starts crying* He was torturing you. You don't remember? He was controlling you he took your *Sniffles* Klondike bar!

**Sasuke**: *Gasp* NOOOOOOO!

**Meanwhile, with Sakura…**

**Sakura: **What! What do you mean they were kidnapped by Pain?

**Pakkun**: I saw it with my own eyes.

**Sakura**: Well we got to save them.

**Pakkun**: Well what about Kakashi and Iruka?

**Sakura**: What about them?

**Pakkun**: Well you can't go by yourself.

**Sakura**: Oh please they're too high to care. I'm going to rescue them.

**Sakura goes back to her apartment and gets ready to whoop some ass. She packs some weapons and other stuff for her trip…**

**Sakura: **Hey Pakkun do you want to come with me?

**Pakkun**: I never thought you'd ask. ***Pakkun smiles***

**Sakura and Pakkun leave the Leaf Village in search of Sasuke and Naruto. They head east towards the one place they know Pain took them, the "Sakura Bitch Company". They get there 2 hours later.**

**Sakura: **We finally made it.

**Pakkun**: Yeah now my hind legs hurt.

**Sakura**: Oh stop being such a dick.

**Pakkun**: …

**Sakura**: Let's go.

**They get inside the building and look around. Pakkun scurried over towards the front desk and gave a whistle for an all clear. **

**Sakura: **Okay this is the plan….

**Naruto and sasuke are in a bedroom. Apparently they're not tied up anymore because they're finishing what they started. ^-^**

**Sasuke: **I love you Naruto. (panting)

**Naruto: **I love you to Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **Now I feel satisfied.

**Naruto:** I know. Finally!

**Sasuke:** I wonder when we're going to be rescued.

**Naruto:** Who knows?

***A big ruckus is being known outside of the room***

**Sasuke: **What the hell?!

**Naruto and sasuke run to the door and turn the knob (and it opens 0.0) they see Sakura and Pakkun fighting the akatsuki.**

**Sakura: **Okay Pakkun I'll handle it from here go get Naruto and Sasuke.

**Pakkun: **Yes ma'am.

***Pakkun goes to the door and sees Naruto and Sasuke naked***

**Pakkun: **OMG! 0.0 *blood runs down nose*

***Sasuke and Naruto hurry up and get dressed***

**Sasuke**: Okay pretend you seen nothing.

**Pakkun**: That's kind of hard to do…

**Naruto:** Do it! Pretend nothing!

**Pakkun**: Oh shut up Naruto.

**Sasuke, Naruto, and Pakkun finish helping Sakura fight the akatsuki off and they beat them all. **

**Sakura: **And get your asses out of here!

***The akatsuki whimper and run away***

**Sasuke: **Thank you Sakura, for rescuing us.

**Naruto**: Yes thank you.

**Sakura:** No problem guys. Now let's go back to the leaf village shall we…..

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


End file.
